terminator two judgemnet day for two
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is my take on what might have happened in terminater two had their been some one else who beleived whats more their family was targeted before SAra Conner. please let me know if i should continue this story or not. ratted M to cover my back side on hiatus until i can get next chapter sorted due to writers block, but please continue to read what i have already wrote & review
1. Chapter 1

**Judgement day for two A/U**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

Name: Rachel Donaldson

Age: 14

Appearance: Height 5 ft 7 Weight 135 lbs. Shoulder length Black Hair with two Green stripes. Running the length of her hair.

Personality: Natural born fighter. Can handle fire arms, loves her dirt bike and her boyfriend John Conner.

Bio: Has a deafening scream and listens to rock/ heavy metal music.

Misc: her family has previously had a run in with Terminator but didn't go to the lengths that Sarah did to try and stop Skynet from being built until now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel, her mother and Tim Hanson's parents. **

**Summery: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes but with a twist A/U. **

**A/N: more about Rachel's family and their dealings with a terminator will be revealed during the story.**

**Prologue **

The year is 1969 the entire country was watching the Apollo 11 mission to the moon the only person that wasn't was a ten year old girl called Michelle Donaldson she was being chased across the country by a T-600 the precursor model to the T-800 the T-600 had terrorised the Donaldson family only Michelle was left alive and just as the T-600 was about to kill her a body suddenly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the machine.

"Thanks who ever you are" she said.

"Michelle Donaldson?" he asked.

"Yes that's me?"

"Thank god for that I'm Marcus I've been sent to protect you from that thing"

"What do you mean sent to protect me?"

"Michelle that thing is a robot created in the future to kill its target. Which is you"

"So does that mean you are from the future?"

"Yes but I will say this the events of Today for this country will not bring Aliens to the planet in the future a man creates a computer program which can control itself"

"Are you a machine as well?"

"Part machine I was designed in the last days of the war against the machines"

"So can you stop it?"

"Yes"

"What about you?"

"I can not go back I must remain hear even after my mission is complete I have been ordered to stay in this time for when another attack happens in the future"

"Who sent you back to me?"

"Your daughter Rachel and her husband survive the war and destroy the machines when the machines new they would lose they sent other machines to different time periods to kill other threats and Rachel sent me to protect you and her in the future"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Look I cannot force you all I ask is you trust me and come with me if you want to live that machine will not stop until you are dead I am hear to keep you safe by any means necessary"

"Ok where are you taking me?"

"To a secure area there is an area in California just south of San Fransisco that is a safe haven, the T-600 will not find you their"

"What about you?"

"I must destroy that thing then I will hide myself"

"Where will you hide?"

"I will let you know so you can tell your daughter when the time is right"

The two travelled to the safe location it was an army base hidden on the out skirts of San Fran.

"Wait hear I will destroy the T-600 and then return" Marcus leaves the girl and goes to destroy the T-600.

The battle didn't last long and the T-600 was quickly destroyed and Marcus returned to the little girl and said.

"I have neutralised the T-600 I shall go their and wait for the need to return and help" said Marcus as he pointed to Alcatraz and leaves the girl at the army base.

**A/N: I know this never happened but what the hell in this story it did. Please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter starts in Terminator 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel, her mother and Tim Hanson's parents. **

**Summery: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes. **

**A/N: more about Rachel's family and their dealings with a terminator will be revealed during the story. Thanks to the 13 readers of this story and thanks to JJB88 for his review and thanks to, JJB88, James2007Bond, Joldino-Sidedtreaker and Riskreader **

**Judgement day for two**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Donaldson had just turned 14 her boyfriend John Connor was 13 and their friend Tim was also 13. Rachel had know John for almost 8 years and they'd been a couple for the last 3 they both new they were in love with each other. John knew Rachel didn't think he was loopy when the odd slip about Judgement day would come out she believed in it too, her mother had told her and John everything about what happened in 1969. Michelle would cover for her daughter and John whenever John stayed at their house, she had covered when they last went to visit Sarah, she new Todd and Janelle were not the best people to live with. Once she had tried to have John come and live with her and Rachel but the Voight's had blocked it.

_**Judgement day for two**_

(Rachel's POV)

The day had started with me, John and Tim sitting in John's garage, for the past few hours, Tim and I had been blasting Guns n' Roses on a cheap-o radio while we watched John install a new carburettor to his XR 100 dirt bike.

"Come on John how long does it take to install a new part?" I said.

"Since this is the first time I've need to change this bit I don't know" replied John.

All of a sudden a bitchy, annoying voice broke through Axl Rose's solo wailing in 'You Could Be Mine', we groaned when we realised it was John's foster mom, Janelle who looked as working class as you could get.

"Oh, great now were gunna get bitched at" I muttered quiet enough though so John could hear.

John glanced at me and smiled as he rolled his eyes. Janelle, was glaring at John with a you piss me off once more and see what happens look in her eyes. Janelle completed the working class look with today's newspaper she was holding in one hand like a club.

"John, get in there and clean up that pigsty that you call you room!" she tried to order him in her bitchy voice.

John having finished installing the new part ignored her and revved the dirt bike's engine loudly to drone out her voice she gave up and went back in, than we all burst out laughing.

"Foster parents are kinda' dicks, huh?" Tim chuckled.

John nodded. "You don't know the worst of it." he finished putting the cover back on the XR then went to jump on his bike before deciding to grab his blue backpack and then got back on the bike. "C'mon, let's ditch this joint."

I jumped on my bike which looked the same as John's, but with a different colour mine was black with green stripes and John's was red with orange stripes.

My mouth smiled an evil smile knowing what was coming.

"Come on let's go to the arcade at the Galleria?" John answered.

"Awesome lets go." I kick-started my XR and it roared to life. "C'mon, let's blow this joint before Todd gets sent out hear."

John kick-started his bike as Tim got on behind John. We were just heading out when Todd trudged out and blocked the exit. "John c'mon get your ass inside do what your mother tells you?"

At that moment John revved the engine on his dirt bike and moved towards Todd, John's green eyes glinting with deadly calmness.

"She's not my mother Todd and your not my dad. He's dead and she's in Pescadero" John said. "C'mon guys, let's go."

Without another word, he revved the bike as Tim grabbed the radio and we took off down the street.

"Yo wait hear a second I need to take care of some business" I said as I doubled back round and once I reached the Voight's I started doing doughnut's and burn outs on the grass out side their house then as I saw Todd looking out the window I flipped him the bird then sped away to catch back up with John and Tim, snickering as he yelled obscenities at me.

_**Judgement day for two**_

Rachel had caught back up with John and Tim and they set off again towards the canals the three of the spent most of their time messing about in them they'd set of jump ramps and blocked exits only leaving enough room for their bikes to just about fit throught. Rachel got her bike along side John's and revved a couple times to get his attention. John's face lit up as he shot her a cocky smile and said "What did you do?" as their bikes gunned down the ramp and into the canals.

"Pissed Todd off I hope he like the new Garden design!" Rachel yelled back over the noise of the bike's and the Guns n' Roses music. "Those idiot's think they know everything"

"Yeah just wait until they see what happens in the future" John knew that his foster parents thought he and Rachel were talking about a computer game when they'd accidentally talk about robots and apart from John, Rachel was the only other person to have heard the tapes that Sarah had recorded for John.

The Bikes charged along the concrete of the canals over ramps and round obstructions at insane speeds Tim was starting to fear for his life as John violently weaved through burnt out cars and round other obstructions then as John eased off so they could wait for Rachel to catch them she shot up a ramp and went airborne. As she flew through the air her long black and green hair blew straight back behind her and her green bandanna flapped against her left temple but somehow stayed on. The force of the wind sent ripples across her black and green t-shirt causing John to smile to himself as he thought how beautiful his girlfriend looked, Rachel looked at him and smiled back blowing him a kiss as she landed.

"You like what you see John?" Rachel said after touching down and not once did she look away from John.

"Hell yeah Rachel." John's face turned a little red as he and Rachel realised Tim was with them all he knew was that John and Rachel were more than friends and he'd never scene either of them act like a love sick puppy with the other.

Rachel then changed the subject and said, "So, you still pissed off at Todd and Janelle?"

John shook his head and replied. "Rather not talk about them, they'll be bitching over this for the next month"

Tim taps John on his shoulder. "Yeah Tim?" he said as he turned to his other mate.

"Hey, did either of you grab any cash?" Tim asked.

"Aw, shit! I knew I forgot something." He reached one hand behind his back and felt his blue pack until his fingers brushed against it's target. He was relieved that he had remembered to bring his computer. "Thankfully I brought my hacking tool with me."

_**Judgement day for two**_

The three teens pulled their bikes to a stop next an ATM so John could work his magic and get them some cash.

John pulled his laptop out of his pack and took out a wired, blank credit card. "Please insert your stolen card now," he joked as he slipped the card into the ATM. Once the card was in the machine, John started the program to find the code he needed and we watched as numbers scrolled down the screen.

"Will you hurry up? This is taking too long." Tim said.

Out of annoyance, Rachel slapped Tim on the back. "Tim shut it while Conner works."

"Thanks Rachel about time he put a sock in it"

John then said a four digit number which ended up being 9003 he punched it in and the ATM excepted the number.

Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets and paced his neon orange mullet blowing in the slight breeze then he said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"At first my real mom and then from Rachel," John replied smiling to his girl. "Withdraw three, zero, zero bucks."

The machine made a loud noise as it counted out the large amount of cash John had just asked it for. For a second, all 3 of them thought the damn thing was gonna break but eventually it spat out the big stack of twenty dollar bills John grabbed them and folded them in half and put them in his pack along with his laptop "Easy money." He said

"Way ta' go John." And the three of them laughed as they ran back to the bikes. Just as they were about to go a small, square piece of paper flutter out of John's pack Tim grabbed it a looked at it. It was a faded picture of a woman sitting in a jeep. She had this in charge look to her, her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and there was an army green headband covering most of her forehead the white t-shirt she wore had spots of mud and other dirt on it

"Wow" Tim said. obviously loud enough for Rachel and John to hear, John turned to him and went to grab the picture. "That her?" he asked John.

"Yes." John said as he ripped the photo from Tim's hands and shoved it in a different compartment of his pack.

"She's pretty cool, huh?"

John looked at Rachel and she nodded an I'll play along sign to John.

"No the state says she's a psycho. That's why she's up at Pescadero it's a mental institute, okay?" He slipped his arms through the beat-up straps of his pack. "She tried to blow up a computer factory, but she got shot & arrested."

Tim's eyes grew wide as he took in what John had just told him. "No shit?" was all he could say.

"That's why I have such dicks for Foster parents." John said as both Rachel and John started their dirt bike's up. "C'mon, let's go spend someone else's money."

The bikes headed back to the canals again so they could get to where they wanted in the shortest possible time. Rachel came up beside John and could see the look on his face. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth had a frown on it. He looked like he'd been punched in the stomach.

John head flipped towards Rachel and looked into her eyes she could tell he really regretted what he'd said to Tim about his mother

"John are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Yeah Rachel I'm fine."

**A/N:2 thanks for reading this please review it and let me know if I should continue this story and also what you think of John and Rachel(who's one of my OC'S) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel, her mother and Tim Hanson's parents. **

**Summery: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes. **

**A/N 1: more about Rachel's family and their dealings with a terminator will be revealed during the story.**

**A/N 2: thanks to JJB88, James2007Bond and Riskreader for reviewing the last chapter.**

_**Judgement day for two**_

**Chapter 2**

A Police cruiser stopped in front of an average size house only a few feet away from the cracked concrete driveway. Inside the vehicle an officer surveyed the neighbourhood carefully checking to make sure he was in the right place. The cars computer told him he was correct but he wasn't sure it seamed to easy. The officer stepped out of the cruiser and approached the front door. He knocked on the wooden door, took a step back and waited for it to be answered. The door opened and a woman in her mid thirty's opened the door. "Can I help you officer?" she asked.

"Are you the mother of Rachel Donaldson?" he asked, the woman suddenly realised who he was.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm Michelle Donaldson" she said. "But you won't find her"

Her statement was ignored as the Policeman pushed his way in the house and shut the door behind him and a knife blade replaced his arm as he held it to her neck "Where is she?" he said.

"I'm not saying a word" the woman replied to the T-1000.

"Where is she?" it said again this time stabbing the knife through her shoulder.

"Screw you Skynet"

The T-1000 finally having had enough stabbed her. Then he proceeded to search the house for any clues as to where Rachel might be. Like he'd done with the other photograph he'd got he put in the same pocket as the picture of John. The door slammed shut behind him as he walked away leaving the dieing body of Michelle to die. The officer/T-1000 got back in his car and looked at the two pictures he had collected. Then he searched the police computers database for any other know accomplice's of John Conner, and found Tim Hanson he memorised the address and took off towards the address of Tim's house.

_**Judgement day for two**_

The T-101 had been searching for over two hours now, he sat on the Harley Fat Boy in a traffic jam. The Harley Davidson inched forward with the congested traffic. The man sat patiently on the bike waiting for something to happen then something did happen his sensors heard the repetitive whine of two dirt bikes. Both seemed to be coming from the canals to his right. He looked over just in time to see three teens two boys on an red and orange bike and a girl was on a black and green bike he scanned the two teens that were driving the bikes to make sure they were teens he been sent to guard. _John Connor I.D positive. Rachel Donaldson I.D positive. _The man had found his targets he manoeuvred his bike out of the traffic and cut right across the oncoming traffic and headed off in the direction they were going. Now he had found his targets he had to reach them 1st and keep them safe for the time being. The man started moving he had a mission to carry out.

_**Judgement day for two**_

The Police officer/T-1000 had just pulled up out side his third house of the day this one belonging to Tim Hanson's family. It approached what seamed to be a double wide trailer with several bikes in bits in the front garden and before he could knock the door was opened by a man who looked like he was fed up with police always knocking on his door.

"What has he been up to now officer?" Mr Hanson said.

"Actually I was looking for John Conner and Rachel Donaldson I was hoping Tim would know where they are?" the police officer replied.

"Uhm he went out earlier they met up at the Voight's I think they were going to the Galleria, if they'll be anywhere it'll be their"

"Thanks for you co-operation, also do you have a picture of Tim so I will recognise him?"

"Yeah sure officer I'll be right back" a few minutes later he returned with a picture of Tim and gave it to the officer, "Hear you go officer"

"Thanks if you don't mind could I take it with me and I'll return it later?"

"Sure go right ahead"

"Thanks" the officer said and he turned to leave making a mental note to return later and terminate the man, Tim and anyone else in the house.

**A/N 3: I know this was short and I apologise for that. I also have a question for any reader who has watched Terminator 2 is the red head girl the T-1000 talks to Kate Brewster? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel, her mother and Tim Hanson's parents. **

**Summery: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes. **

**A/N: more about Rachel's family and their dealings with a terminator will be revealed during the story.**

_**Judgement day for two**_

**Chapter 3**

Rachel's P.O.V

The three of us jogged to the mall entrance and headed straight to the arcade.

"Let's go and have fun!" said Tim.

John passed a twenty to Tim and gave me forty and asked me to get him some while he went to the Afterburner hoping that no one was in their he got their and found someone all ready in it so he came to find me and we met up in front of the Lethal Enforcers machine. I grinned at John and we both grabbed the guns jammed a couple quarters into the slot and picked up a gun each and waited for the game to start. We both started shooting and soon we had got to the final level neither me or John had completed this level before and judging by the score board no one else had either we opened fire and the enemy's dropped to the ground, and by know the whole Arcade was watching us then we finally did it and the place erupted in cheers. Tim just looked at us and couldn't believe it.

"What are you so surprised about?"

"It's actually kinda' scary how good you two are with guns."

Just then my Phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello"

'Rachel it's mom he's back get to Alcatraz'

"Mom are you ok"

'No I'm going to die I've been severely injured, listen you and John need to get to safety he looks like a cop'

"MOM" I called.

John heard this and looked to me and said "Yo Rachel whats up with your mom"

"Not hear" I said as I pulled John towards Afterburner so we could talk in private.

By the time we reached Afterburner I had tears in my eye's.

"Rachel whats wrong?"

"Its mom she's dead"

"What"

"A mach" I was cut of by Tim as he came over to us and said.

"Guy's you need to split theirs a cop looking for you"

As I heard this I looked up and saw the cop and together me and John ran through a fire exit.

We ran past a worker with a can of Pepsi in his hand. "Hey! You can't be in here its staff only!" he shouted at us. We ignored him and kept running until we got to a set of double doors that led out into the mall. John ran to get the door open, but stopped when a big guy in black leather jacket walked in, opening a box of roses to reveal a shotgun. He cocked it as he walked over the roses without a care in the world. John gasped and started pulling me back the way we came, looking for a place to hide. He tried to open a door but no good, it was locked tight. I looked up the hall and saw the cop walking towards us and he pulled out a pistol and directed it at John.

John looked from the cop, to the big guy with the shotgun. I saw the fear as well. We were stuck between two guys with guns aimed at our heads. We had nowhere to run.

"Get down," the man in leather said as he started to pull the trigger.

Both me and John both dropped as the man shot the cop. There was an exploding sound, and squelching noise as the shell flew into the cop. My stomach churned as the realization that we'd just heard and saw a cop getting shot and their was no way to know if this was the same cop that killed my mom. Then the strangest thing happened the man pulled me and John off the floor and protected us with its own body like he was shielding us. We couldn't work out why but then we heard the cop load his pistol but how he had just been shot then he started shooting at the man. We could feel the jolt's as the man's back was littered with bullets. The both of us screamed but the guy stayed standing and even after a second magazine the man didn't go down, by know he'd started to have enough of getting shot so once the second mag was empty he smashed his forearm into the locked door and pushed us both in and made sure to stand in front of us while he resumed shooting the police officer. The cop lay on the floor, the shotgun shells sticking out of his body. It was gruesome but what made it even worse was that their were six liquid metal like craters in the cop's body. Neither me or Conner were sure what we'd just seen.

"Go now" said the man in Leather.

As he finished saying it we saw the craters started to shrink and finally disappear and then the cop stood up and ran towards the guy in Leather he wrapped his spindly hands around the barrel of the shotgun and tried to yank it out of the bigger man's hands. When nothing happened, the cop grasped his shoulders and pinned him against the wall, then with ease the big guy spun around and threw the cop in to a wall. I suddenly felt John's hand grip mine and we took are chance to run we charged to the stairwell and headed for the garage we both ran to our bikes and tried to start them mine started but Johns wouldn't.

"Shit! My bike's dead!" John called.

"Hear you can drive!" I said motioning for John to drive mine he was a faster driver than me and I was more of a stunt rider than he was. I smirked as I got to wrap my arms around his stomach and not think about my dying mom. Then we heard a noise behind us I suddenly started scanning the garage for the cop but he wasn't in sight yet. "Hurry up lets get out of here" Another door slammed and I looked around and their he was. "Conner he's here let's go"

"Right babe let's make tracks"

The bike shot forwards as we swerved through the maze of cars and towards the exit as fast as my bike would take us, I looked over my shoulder and I could see the cop running towards us. "Ohhh Shit go, go, go, go, go he's right behind us!" I shrilled.

John rode up a small exit ramp and we soared over small wall and landed on the pavement before bolting forward towards the traffic. John tilted the bike to the left and only just avoided hitting a tow truck. I clung to John harder now aware of why Tim said Conner drove like a madman be cause he really.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I yelled over the sound of the strained engine and the car and truck horns.

"THE CANALS! THE COP WON'T FIND US THERE!"

John sped towards the canals and sharply turned right and sped down the ramp went through a puddle of water and came to a stop. He looked at me and saw how relieved I was that we had stopped. We both got off the bike and looked behind for any sight of the cop we'd lost him then I got back on my bike with Conner behind. Then we heard a screeching noise coming from on the bridge we looked behind us and saw the same black tow truck that we'd cut off a few minutes ago then it jolted forward and flew off the bridge behind us, then we saw the driver sit up the cop.

My blood froze but my brain was revving the bike engine and we shot of through the obstructions

"OHHH SHIT!" John screamed. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

"Hey Conner feel under the back seat" I said.

John did as he was told and pulled out a pistol.

John didn't question why I had a gun on my bike he aimed and started to shoot at the truck he hit the radiator a few times and the tire but the pistol's bullet's weren't enough to damage the tire and the final bullet actually hit the cop that's when John finally started putting the pieces together and he realised the cop was a Terminator.

"SHIT" John shouted.

We went up a ramp and suddenly, the bike went airborne. It was now John's turn to wrap his arms round me.

The front wheel hit the ground with a bump then finally both wheels were back on the ground I pushed the boost on my bike and used every bit of it as we tried to make get some distance from the Terminator.

The boost didn't last to long, it gave us a few feet on the truck but it quickly caught us back up. "DAMMIT! CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?" called Conner.

"THIS IS ALL THE POWER I CAN GET OUTTA IT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE SADDLE!"

There was a crashing noise as the truck went through the tunnel behind us. Their was know way it should have fitted through, but it didn't stop the cop from driving through it. The roof of the truck was sliced off by the roof of the tunnel.

"THIS GUY'S IS A FUCKING NUTTER" I shouted to John over the roar of the engines.

Then me and John were suddenly aware of a shadow that blanketed both of us and the bike. My heart pounded as we realized the truck was right behind us now.

"FUCK!" John shouted. "MOVE IT, RACHEL!"

The front bumper of the truck slammed into the back tire of the bike and we jolted forward from the force. Then, we were hit a second time. This time, John yelped as his head got buried in to my shoulder and then recovered by tightening his grip around my waist we were both convinced that we were gonna be mowed over by the truck.

_**Judgement day for two**_

_John POV_

Just then something strange happened a low thrum of a Harley could be heard beside us but the Terminator in the truck kept trying to ram us until he was caught by the site of someone jumping in to the truck. Both me and Rachel were wondering what was going on as the man who jumped in the truck tried to fight the Terminator. The Harley pulled up along side while the tow truck had backed off. It was the man from the Arcade and he 1st picked me up of the bike and then grabbed Rachel. She began to shout until the man who had jumped in the truck to do battle with the Terminator saved her bike from being destroyed

The Four of us put some distance between us and the tow truck and the man on the Harley pulled out a shot gun and aimed it and fired it at one of the front tires, the tire disintegrated making the truck impossible to drive and the Terminator lost control of the truck and it crashed into a divider at speed. The truck crumpled on impact and then the gas in the tank ignited. BOOM. The entire truck went up like a giant fire ball we watched in awe as the flames seemed to touch the sky. I looked to Rachel be she was looking at the guy on her dirt bike, and to me it appeared she knew him but the guy was looking at the man in leather who intern was focused on the remains of the tow truck. The man loaded his gun and pointed it at the fire he was waiting to see if something managed to survive, then something emerged he put his finger on the trigger and got ready to pull the trigger. A glowing, slowly melting tire rolled past us, the only object to make it out of the fire. Relieved, I hugged Rachel knowing it would get a reaction from her. We were safe for now satisfied that his job was done, the man handed the shot gun to the other guy and they both started up the bikes and we all took off down the canals and didn't look back.

_**Judgement day for two**_

Meanwhile back at the galleria the T-1000 had returned to look for Tim he found his target and quickly arrested him and escorted him back to his cruiser.

"Hey whats your problem?" asked Tim.

"Tim Hanson you are under arrest for assisting two suspects in their escape"

"What are you talking about?"

"You assisted John Conner and Rachel Donaldson in their escape did you not?"

"Yeah so what"

"Then you broke the law, and you will be punished but first we need to get one of your parents so I can interview you"

"Screw you pig"

The drive to Tim's house was quiet as the T-1000 didn't want to give too much info away as to what he was looking for. They finally reached the house and with Tim in handcuffs the T-1000 lead him up the path to the front door and then he knocked on the door. The same man as this morning answered the door and saw Tim in cuffs.

"What have you done now?" asked Tim's dad.

"Nothing honest dad" replied Tim

"He helped to suspects escape" said the T-1000

"Tim you should have left them they have never brought you anything but trouble" said Mr Hanson.

"I do have one question do you know where John Conner and Rachel Donaldson will go next?"

Asked the T-1000

"No I have know idea, honestly" said Tim.

"Well in that case you have finished being useful to me he pointed two fingers at Tim and his dad and they instantly elongated and formed knives and penetrated the heart of both Tim and his dad the T-1000 did a sweep of the house to see if their was anyone else and he found a woman in the kitchen and he killed her as well then he left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel and her mother. **

**Summery: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes, there is a surprise in store in future chapters. **

**A/N 1: more about Rachel's family and their dealings with a terminator will be revealed during the story.**

**Judgement day for two A/U**

**Chapter 4**

_John's P.O.V._

John couldn't believe what was happening it looked as though there were three Terminators but he felt like he still had to hear it to be sure. Rachel was sitting between Conner and there saviour. He and Rachel had been shot at by a psycho policeman, then the same policeman had chased them through the canals in a giant tow truck. He and Rachel were now riding through Reseda on the Harley with the same guy who they didn't even know but subconsciously they both believed it was a Terminator but they needed to hear it. He looked to Rachel and she nodded knowing what he was going to ask her, and he nodded back.

"Okay, time out stop the bike. C'mon, stop the bike!" he ordered as he made the time-out gesture. He and Rachel both had questions and wanted answers, and wanted them now.

With a look to the other man on Rachel's Dirt Bike the both wordlessly pulled off the busy road and pulled into a deserted alley at the same time. Once the motorcycle completely stopped, John and Rachel slid off the bike and looked towards their saviours.

"Rachel do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Yeah ok John." Rachel turned to the man on her bike and said "Marcus?"

"Yes" replied the man.

"What are you doing hear you should still be on Alcatraz?"

"I activated myself when the time was right"

"Ok"

"Who is the young man?"

"Marcus this is my Boyfriend"

"No Rachel Donaldson is to important to settle down?"

"Marcus this is John Conner"

Marcus couldn't say anything without giving them some idea about them in the future, so John started next.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you _are_ a Terminator, right?"

"Yes. Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101."

Marcus suddenly looked to the Terminator with a confused look on his face.

Still not quiet believing the man I cautiously went around to the back of the bike and prodded at one of the bullet wounds in the man's back when I brought my finger away their was a thin ring of blood on the tip of it.

"Rachel come and looks at this?"

Rachel came over and looked at the blood and put her finger in a hole and felt the blood

"Holy Shit it's real?" Rachel said.

"I know neither of you are hear to kill us so whats the deal?" I asked.

"I am to protect Rachel Donaldson and John Conner" replied the Terminator.

"And you?"

"I am Marcus I was sent to stop a T-600 in 1969 from killing Michelle Donaldson and then to wait until today and help in defeating the T-1000" replied Marcus.

"So who sent you?" I asked suspiciously.

"You did. 35 years from now, you reprogram me to be your protector here in this time."

"You and Rachel 40 years from now"

"This is deep." Me and Rachel both said.

Then I remembered what Rachel had said just before the T-1000 showed up.

"Rachel I'm sorry about your mum" I said as I held her in a hug.

"Thanks John I really appreciate it" Rachel said.

"So where do we go next?" I asked.

The Terminator said. "We need to leave the city before the authorities begin looking for you both."

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

John wordlessly obeyed the Terminator and sat in front of him while Rachel got on her bike with Marcus behind her and the set off again both bikes cruised down the streets to the nearest interstate. After a while both bikes were running side by side and John turned to Rachel and could see the look of concern in her eyes.

"YOU FELLING OK?" John called over to her.

"NOT BAD JOHN THANKS, YOU KNOW PART OF ME THOUGHT MY AUNT AND YOUR MOTHER WERE MAD BUT I KINDA KNEW DEEP DOWN THAT THEY WEREN'T AND IT WAS THE REST OF THE WORLD THAT WAS WRONG. IT FEELS SO STRANGE IN MY HEAD YOU KNOW?"

John nodded. "YEAH I KNOW, I'M RIGHT THEIR WITH YOU"

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

_Marcus POV_

Both bikes had pulled up at a garage and John and Rachel were standing by me and the T-800 as we filled up the bikes.

"So what part does Rachel play in the future?" John asked me.

"Rachel Donaldson is your second in command and together you both plant the final bomb in the main Skynet facility" I reply.

"Marcus what else aren't you tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Donaldson and John Conner become Married two months after the destruction of Skynet and as a thank you to me you ask me to go to 1969 and protect your mother then to hide until today when I would be needed again"

"What do you mean as a thank you?"

"During the rescue of Kyle Reese John Conner becomes critically injured a T-800 Endo impales John Conner with a metal pipe rupturing his heart, I sacrifice mine and give it to John after three months I was brought back thanks to Johns original heart being fixed and installed in me"

"Oh" said John.

"So what's the difference between the T-800 and the T-1000?" asked Rachel.

"He's and advanced prototype. A mimetic polyalloy?" the Terminator replied tersely.

""What the fuck does that mean?" asked John.

"Liquid metal."

Well, that explains how the shotgun shells disappeared into the cop/Terminator's body.

John tapped the Terminator on the shoulder again. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get out of the city immediately, and avoid the authorities."

"Listen, I gotta stop by my house. I wanna pick up some stuff." said John.

"Negative," the Terminator told John. "The T-1000 would try to both you and Rachel there."

"You sure?"

The Terminator nodded. "I would."

John punched the palm of his hand. "Shit I have something personal there I want picking up."

"John what stuff do you want picking up I'll go and collect them for you?" said Marcus.

"It doesn't matter Marcus, I'll get them after we stop the T-1000"

John looked at Rachel and they headed over to a phone to the phone booth to give his foster parents a ring. "Look, Todd & Janelle are dicks but I gotta warn 'em." He pulled his hands out of his pockets, & cursed when he found them empty. "Shit, Rachel have you got a quarter I left mine in the arcade?"

Rachel emptied her pockets all that was in there was a Swiss army knife and a couple of Magazines for a pistol. "Nah I'm broke mine were their as well. I bet you Tim's put them to good use" she replied.

The Terminator stepped towards us then smashed the change holder and then stepped away as quarters spilled out onto the ground.

"Here John?"

John shoved a quarter into the machine, & dialled the number for his place. Rachel came over and stuck her head inside as I listened to the dial tone. Somebody picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Janelle, it's me!" John practically yelled.

"John?"

"Is everything all right?" he pressed anxiously. "Are you guys okay?"

"Sure honey, Michelle is hear she told us you and Rachel were running an errand for her?"

"What." John's face dropped and he looked to Rachel.

John put his hand over the receiver and Rachel said "What is it John?"

"The T-1000 is there?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm certain"

Before they could talk anymore Janelle said. "John, it's late. Honey, I was beginning to worry. If you and Rachel hurry home we can sit down and have dinner together. I'm making beef stew."

That last part caught John and Rachel off guard. She was never this nice even when company was around, John couldn't tell if she was warning him or if it was the T-1000.

Todd's voice could be heard in the background, as well as John's German Sheppard, Max, barking crazily from outside.

"What the hell is the dog barking at?" Todd grumbled. "HEY! SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

The next sound heard was a loud THUD on the other end of the line, almost as if somebody had chucked a knife at one of the kitchen cupboards. Then, Janelle's was the only voice to be heard.

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

_Rachel POV_

I saw the look as John's stomachs churned at the thud and I knew I had a similar look.

"John honey, it's late. Please don't make me worry" Janelle sighed, like she was getting impatient.

John was standing their unsure what to do when the Terminator took the phone from John, & held it to his ear.

"John are you and Rachel okay?" asked Janelle.

"We're fine." said the Terminator perfectly impersonating John's voice. He covered the mouthpiece with one hand and asked John, "What's the dog's name?"

"Max."

The Terminator put the phone back to his ear, and still impersonating John's voice again. "Hey Janelle, what's wrong with Wolfie? I can hear him barking?"

"Wolfie's fine, honey." Janelle's voice turned harsh. "Where are you?"

The Terminator suddenly slammed the phone on the receiver. He gave John a look. "Your foster parents are dead," he informed John bluntly.

"Well we kinda knew that" said John as I wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

"John I really sorry even though they were shit it still must hurt to know their gone?" I said.

"Thanks Rachel even though I didn't like them" John looked to the Terminator and Marcus and said "How could he have looked like Michelle when he went to my Foster parents?"

"It manipulated its own body into the form of a person its encountered"

John and I now stood side by side with shock on our faces. "So you're telling us that this thing can imitate ANYTHING it touches?" I asked.

"Anything it samples by physical contact," the Terminator replied.

"So it could disguise itself as a pack of cigarettes?" John asked.

"Some how I doubt it could turn into something that small" I said.

The Terminator then confirmed it by saying. "It can only become an object of equal size."

"So why not just become a bomb to get both of us?" I asked.

"It can't form complex machines. Guns and Explosives have chemicals, moving parts. It doesn't work like that. But it can form solid metal objects," the Terminator explained.

"Like what?"

"Knives and stabbing weapons."

**A/N 2: ok guys and gals the next chapter will set up a surprise at Pescadero so I'm mentioning it now. Who is their you will just have to keep reading to find out all I'll tell is it's not Sarah Conner the first person to guess right will win a chance to have a O/C appear in the sequel to this that will be set in terminator 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator 2 Judgement day or any character's except for Rachel and her mother. **

**Summary: based on Judgement day this is my way the story goes, there is a surprise in store in future chapters.**

**A/N: 1 ok theirs some clues here to who Sarah might really be so please have a guess.**

**Judgement day for two A/U**

**Chapter 5**

_Sarah's appearance._

Dark hair shoulder length

Slight Asian decent

Mid 30's age

Brown eyes

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

Meanwhile at Pescadero Sarah Conner had just been returned to her cell after seeing Dr. Silberman and two police officers who showed her pictures of the Terminator. Two Guards took her back to her cell and strapped her in to it not knowing she had a paper clip from off the pictures stashed in her mouth they locked the door behind them and left. That's when Sarah started to put her escape plan into action she new she had get out tonight and that a rescue attempt would come from John and the Terminator in the picture. She used the paperclip to pick the lock and began her escape exactly as she had been told it happened from John in the future.

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

_Rachel POV_

While the Terminator had been explaining about the T-1000 to John and me we had sat on the hood of a rusted and beat-up seventies muscle car.

"What was it like, living with your mom?" I asked, "I mean Michelle was cool but she did scared the shit out of me at first when she would tell me about what happened to her and about Marcus.

John shrugged. "For lack of a better word, interesting. See we spent a lot of time in Nicaragua and places like that. For a while, she was with this crazy ex-army guy, running guns. Then there were some other guys. She'd shack up with anybody she could find that could teach me how to be this 'great military leader'." John's eyes clouded up slightly. "Then she gets busted, and it's like, 'Sorry kid, your mom's a psycho. Didn't you know?' I just knew I believed her but I did hate her for getting caught" John said as he angrily hit the car's hood.

"Hey you would never have found me if she hadn't been caught?" I said.

I looked at John and could see he was planning something, and I already had an idea where his thoughts were going. "John, what're you thinking?"

"We need to get mom out of there before the T-1000 finds her."

"Ok so how do we break in to Pescadero?" I asked.

Then the Terminator said. "Negative, The T-1000's highest probability for success now would be to copy Sarah Connor and wait for you to make contact with her."

"So what happens to her?"

"Typically, the subject being copied is terminated," the Terminator replied.

"SHIT! Why didn't you tell me? We gotta go right now!" he said as me and John started running towards the bike, but the Terminator grabbed his shirt to stop him and held him back firmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at the Terminator.

"Sarah Conner is not a mission priority." said the Terminator.

"FUCK YOU! SHE'S A PRIORITY TO ME" John shouted as he banging his fists on the Terminator's chest in an attempt to make him change his mind and let John go. Not a chance. That guy held on to John with an iron grip.

"Hey, goddammit, what's your problem? Dammit, HELP! HELP!"

"This does not help our mission," the Terminator stated stoically.

"Marcus help me free John?" I said as Marcus and I tried to remove the Terminators hand off John's shirt.

"GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME! HELP! HELP! GET THIS PSYCHO OFFA ME!" John snarled at the Terminator. "Lemme go!"

The Terminator did as John told him and released his grip on John's t-shirt, & he landed on his back with a low thud.

"Why the hell did you do that?" John snapped.

"Because you told me to."

John's pissed off attitude immediately evaporated as soon as he heard this. He slowly stood up with a look of intrigue in his eyes. "What?" A gleeful grin stretched from ear to ear. "You have to do what I say, huh?"

"That's one of my mission parameters."

"Prove it. Stand on one foot," John ordered.

The Terminator wordlessly obeyed he raised his right leg, and stood motionless that way.

"Awesome what about Rachel do you have to obey her, too?"

The Terminator nodded. "Affirmative. That is another one of my mission parameters."

John and I looked at each other with this cat that got the cream look on our faces. "This is excellent!" I squealed in a low voice.

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

_(Still Rachel's POV)_

Two burly looking guys had been standing over by an ATM Machine and had over heard John call for help and had seen the Terminator grab John by the shirt and came over to try and help free John.

"Hey are you kids okay?" one with greasy, curly brown hair asked us.

John snorted. "Take a hike, Bozo."

The guy's buddy, a black guy with a big flat-top, shook his head. "Man, let's get outta here!"

The guy that John had just told off stared at the both of us lividly as his face started to burn red. "Fuck you, you little dipshit!" he spat as he pointed at John.

"Dipshit?" John grinned at the guy evilly and stood between me, Marcus and the Terminator with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Put your leg down," he whispered to the Terminator, who quickly dropped his leg back to the ground. Then, John's attention was back on the jocks. "Did you call 'moi' a dipshit?" He turned to me and said. "Rachel did this asshole call me a dipshit?"

I went along with the act. "It did sound like that maybe we should have our big friend teach him a lesson?"

"That is why you're my girlfriend Rachel, you just know what I'm thinking of saying"

To the Terminator he said, "Grab this guy, I can't believe him."

The Terminator grabbed the guy by his hair and lifted him off the ground as he screamed his legs were flailing around.

Me and John were cracking up with laughter we both had to admit, it was fucking funny.

"Now who's the dipshit, you jock douche bag?"

The Terminator dropped the guy as his buddy tried to immobilise the Terminator by wrapping his arm round the Terminators neck, the Terminator grabbed the other guys hand and crushed his fingers then it pushed him on the hood of the me and John had been sitting on then it reached into his pants and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the guy. Without hesitating, he put his finger on the trigger, & started to squeeze.

"SHIT he's gonna shoot!" said John.

"Marcus do something" I said and then Marcus quick as a flash grabbed the Terminators arm and pushed it just far enough away so it wouldn't hit the guy.

"Put the gun down, now!" said John.

The Terminator placed the gun on the floor and looked at John. Meanwhile, the jocks quickly bolted for their car and sped off into the night.

I picked up the gun and put the safety on before looking to John. John looked like he was unsure what to do they needed to convince the Terminator that he couldn't kill anyone but he is a Terminator its what he was designed to do, finally John said. "Jesus, you were gonna kill him!" "Of course, I'm a Terminator."

I stared at him with the Gun still in my hand. "That doesn't mean you can go around shooting people!" I said.

John put his hand out to me indicating that he wanted the gun, so I placed it in Johns hands and whispered in his ear 'I hope you know what your doing'

John looked at me with a look that said 'so do I then he handed the gun back to the Terminator and said, "Listen to me _very _carefully you aren't a Terminator anymore you can't just go around killing people!"

"Why not?" asked a Confused Terminator.

"Because you just can't? Trust me and Rachel on this!"

I came up and stood beside John and said "Really trust us. Besides the minute you start killing humans the Cops will be breathing down our necks as well as the T-1000!"

The Terminator looked impassive for a minute then said "I'll try it your way"

John let out a breath and said. "Now we're gonna go get my mom and I _order _you to help us."

"John you do know we'll need an escape plan?" I asked.

"Yeah I know I was hopping to ask Marcus if he could fix up this car and meet us their in the underground car park in this thing it should be fast enough to get away from the Cops" replied John.

"It is an excellent choice of escape car" said Marcus. "I'll get to work on fixing it up while you go and rescue Sarah Conner"

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

The Terminator, John and Rachel jumped on the Harley and left Marcus to fix the car up ready to pick them up from Pescadero. After a few hours of riding they reached Pescadero.

"Pull up hear a minute" said John.

Terminator pulled the Harley to a stop just outside Pescadero hospital a few hundred meters from a security box and asked. "Why are we stopping?"

"Look you have got to promise us you won't kill anyone?" said John.

"Ok"

"Do you swear?" Rachel asked.

The Terminator stood their silent for a minute trying to work out what was meant by that type of comment, but he couldn't find anything so he said "What?"

"It's simple you raise you hand and say I swear I won't kill anyone" said John.

Once again the Terminator stood their for a few seconds before slowly raising his hand and saying "I swear I will not kill anyone"

John and Rachel looked at each other and nodded happy the Terminator wouldn't kill anyone.

"All right let's go nice and easy" said John.

The Terminator started the Harley and moved towards the entrance gate, we stopped at a small security booth with a guard inside. The guard slowly came outside and walked towards us and said "Visiting hours are ten to four, Monday to Friday"

The Terminator got off the bike and removed his pistol and walked over to the guard. The Guard responded by reaching for the gun that was in the holster on his belt, but the terminator shot him in the leg's before he could remove the gun. He fell to the floor screaming & clutching at his shins.

"What the hell was that you swore not to kill anyone?" Rachel said as she and John both got off the bike and ran over to the booth to check on the Guard.

The Terminator looked from John to Rachel then to the Guard who said "You son-of-a-bitch! You shot me!"

The terminator punched his forearm through the glass and pressed the button to open the gate. Then, he rolled the guard over on his stomach and removed the spare magazines hanging their then he picked up the pistol checked the safety and tossed it to John. Rachel looked to John in disbelief, then said "I knew we couldn't trust him" pointing to the Terminator.

"He'll live," said the Terminator as he came back to the bike and handed Rachel the Magazines for the gun that had been taken from the guard. Rachel opened John's bag and placed the Magazines and the gun in it or safe keeping.

Then John turned to me and said "Well he didn't kill him"

The Terminator started the bike and drove into the parking garage.

_**Judgement day for two A/U**_

Marcus was just finishing of the car that had been chosen for the getaway from Pescadero and he put Rachel's Bike in the boot so it was there for her. Marcus filled it with fuel and made sure there was nothing he was forgetting and once he was sure he started the car which sounded like it was almost perfect and he drove off towards Pescadero so he would be there in time to help with the escape.

**A/N 2: The first person to guess right who has replaced Sarah will win a chance to have a O/C appear in the sequel to this that will be set in Terminator 3, when I get round to writing it**.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to every one of my fans this is a general message to all those.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since my mother's died today, but when I do return I promise to update at least 4 fan fic's if you want to send condolences please P/M instead of a review since I will replace this message when I post the new chapters

Thanks for reading from .Dawn


End file.
